Gimme Shelter
by Broe929
Summary: How involved is too involved when you're working a case? Two CSI's are about to find out the hard way. Case driven but obvious D/L.  formally double homicide
1. Kathy and Peter

**A/N: Okay guys new story! This is obviously a case driven fic but you for anyone who knows my stories knows it's going to effect Danny and Lindsay's presonal lives. This takes place I guess during Season 7 no major spoilers. Basically Lindsay and Danny are working on seperate cases but what happens when Lindsay pushes to get to involved and Danny has no choice but to be? How will it effect it their personal lives? Give it a shot and let me know what you think :)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1 (_Kathy and Peter_)**

**

* * *

**

**Lindsay's Case: **_**Downtown Manhattan**_

Lindsay opened the door to the department issued SUV and walked over to the crime scene that Hawkes and Adam were already working on.

"Sorry I'm late" Lindsay mumbled putting her kit down

"No problem" Hawkes said examining a piece of trace he found on the victims jacket

"What do we have?" Lindsay asked putting on her gloves

"Name is Kathy Zealend, 24. COD isn't official but I'm going to say she was strangled to death" Hawkes told her

"No sign of defense wounds either" Adam added "Perp probably came out from behind her, she never saw him coming"

"Lovely" Lindsay mumbled looking at the young dead women in front of her. Whenever she saw a young women who was killed before her time, her mind always went to her daughter "Any witnesses?"  
"Didn't get a chance to knock on doors yet" Hawkes told her

"I'll do it" Lindsay said removing her gloves

"Let us know if you need hand" Hawkes said and Lindsay just nodded and walked away.

Lindsay's first stop was the townhouse apartment that was right next to where the girl had been dumped. She knocked loud twice until a young women answered the door

"Can I help you?" the women asked quietly

"Hi I'm Detective Monroe with the Crime Lab I just have a few questions to ask you" Lindsay told her politely

"About what?" The women asked nervously

"About the dead body that was discovered less then five feet from your door" Lindsay told her nodding over to where Hawkes and Adam were

"Is that Kathy?" The women asked sadly

"Did you know her?" Lindsay questioned

"Not well, just hello's and good-byes" the women said to her "She was always very nice"  
"And what's your name?" Lindsay questioned

"Rebecca Lewis" she told her "Do you have any idea who could have done this?"  
"That's what I'm trying to figure out" Lindsay said but was then interrupted by a male voice

"Rebecca" A man said rushing up the steps pulling her into a possessive hug "I was so worried when I saw all the cops are you alright?" he asked pulling away to check Rebecca over

"I'm fine but Kathy, our neighbor died" Rebecca told him sadly

"No way" the man said stunned "She was such a nice girl"

"And your name?" Lindsay asked interrupting the man

"Dean Lewis" Dean told her and Lindsay eyed him carefully. He wasn't much older Rebecca and both of them couldn't have been to much older- if not younger then the victim

"And you two are dating?" Lindsay asked

"No we're way passed that" Laughed Dean "We're married, have been for five years"

"Nice" Lindsay smiled "Did either of you hear anything at all last night?"

"No we didn't" Dean answered for both of them

"Rebecca?" Lindsay asked ignoring Dean and shook her head no "Would either of you know if Kathy had a boyfriend or any issues with anybody?"  
"No detective" Dean answered again "Kathy kept to herself as do we. We enjoy our privacy" he smiled broadly "If that's all I'd like to head inside for lunch with my wife"  
"I didn't get a chance to cook yet" Rebecca told him quietly he looked down at her then forced a smile

"Don't worry you can start it when we get inside" Dean said then turned to Lindsay  
"Ok" Lindsay said handing them her card "If you can think of anything later on please give me a call" she said giving the card to Rebecca but Dean took it

"Thanks Detective, good luck on your case" he said leading Rebecca into the house leaving Lindsay with a bad feeling. She tried to push it away then turned and walked down the steps bumping right into Flack

"Sorry Linds" Flack smiled "I'm working two cases right now"

"No I wasn't paying attention" Lindsay shrugged

"You alright? I heard you were interviewing you like anybody for this yet?" Flack asked her

"No I like them for something different" Lindsay said annoyed "But I don't think either of them are our killer"  
"Why?" Flack questioned

"Just a women's intuition there is something strange about them" Lindsay said "Young couple, possessive husband. Just rubs me the wrong way"  
"You want me to run a check on them?" Flack asked

"I guess it couldn't hurt" Lindsay told him "Names are Dean and Rebecca Lewis"

"Got it" Flack said writing it down "More interviews shall we?"

"Yey" Lindsay replied sarcastically

* * *

**Danny's Case: ****_Staten Island_**

Mac, Jo and Danny were in Staten Island investigating a murder in an empty field on South avenue

"Well this defiantly is our secondary crime scene" Danny said looking up at Mac "This guy was beat to death yet there is no blood in sight"

"Why go thru all the trouble of killing this guy just to leave him in a clear, empty field?" Jo questioned

"Trying to send a message?" Mac questioned raising an eyebrow "Are there any tattoo's on this guy?" he asked Danny who carefully turned the body onto his side and checked for signs of tattoos

"Nothing" Danny told him

"Tattoos?" Jo questioned

"Staten Island is home of the Tanglewood boys" Mac informed her and she nodded "I've seen them commit murder similar to this one a few years ago"

"Just because he doesn't have a tattoo doesn't mean he isn't connected" Jo reminded him with a smile  
"I don't know are they that stupid?" Danny questioned "Never mind I already know the answer"

"Right now let's focus on figuring out who this mystery man is" Jo said "No wallet, no keys- could have been robbery"

"That's a big beating this guy took over a couple of bucks, seems personal" Danny noted

"Let's canvas the area see if we can find anything, trace, footprints anything that will give us a lead on a suspect" Mac told them

"Where's Flack by the way I thought he was working this?" Jo asked Mac

"He is but he also got called to Manhattan to help out on another case the team is working on" Mac told her

"Murder never slows down here huh?" Jo teased

"We'd all be out of work if that were the case" Mac teased lightly back

* * *

_**Manhattan**_

Lindsay was knocking on the fifth door directly across the street from the scene

"Hi" Lindsay smiled to the elderly women who carefully opened the door "My name is Detective Monroe with the Crime Lab can I ask you a few questions?"  
"Sure" the women said opening her door more

"Their was a crime committed across the street in the early hours of the morning-" Lindsay started

"He finally killed her huh?" the women questioned "I knew it was only a matter time"  
"Excuse me?" Lindsay questioned taken back

"The Lewis's" the women said in a whisper

"What about them?" Lindsay questioned, knowing she should be focusing on the murder across the street. But if there was a potential crime she can prevent it was also her duty as a police officer

"They fight all the time" the women told her nervously "When I take my garbage out I can hear them all the way across the street"  
"They fight often?" Lindsay questioned

"Well it's more of Dean yelling, the fighting is always one sided if you know what I mean" the women told her

"Have you ever seen Dean lash out?" Lindsay asked her

"No he puts on a great face but people around here know not to get on his bad side" the women told her  
"What about Kathy?" Lindsay asked "Did she have issues with Dean? Or Rebecca?"  
"Oh Kathy? That sweet child not at all, she kept to herself" the women said to her "But I know she was close to Rebecca"

"Really?" Lindsay questioned

"It was Kathy wasn't it?" The women asked sadly "She was the one killed?"  
"Yes" Lindsay told her the women started to cry

"I've known that child since she was four she never had it easy. Her parents passed away when she was nineteen, leaving her on her own" the women said to her

"What happened to her parents?" Lindsay asked

"Car accident" she told Lindsay "Poor girl" she repeated "She refused to sell the house, she dropped out of school to work to support herself and pay off the house"  
"And you said she was close to Rebecca?" Lindsay asked again

"Well from what I can see" the women said to her "She would only go over when Dean wasn't home, he works a lot"  
"Do you know what he does?" Lindsay asked

"No" the women told her

"Thanks for your help" Lindsay smiled politely

"No problem dear" the women replied then walked back in her house, Lindsay glanced back at the Lewis's house one more time before looking for Flack

* * *

_**Crime Lab**_

"Sid" Danny smiled walking in autopsy "Tell me you have something for me"  
"As a matter of fact I do" Sid said clipping his glasses pointing to the marks "I found pieces of wood in your John Doe's head" he said handing a clear container to Danny filled with the wood pieces

"I'm getting a bad case of déjà vu" Danny muttered

"Huh? What?" Sid questioned confused

"Nothing go on" Danny insisted

"And that's it" Sid shrugged "COD is blunt force trauma no sexual activity before the time of death which I determine to be around three in the morning"  
"Thanks Sid" Danny said leaving autopsy

"Danny" Jo said coming up from behind him as he made his way to trace "I ran our vic's fingerprints threw the system got a hit in codis"  
"Great" Danny said as Jo handed him the file

"Turns out he was arrested a couple of times for armed robbery" Jo told him "But no known associates"  
"Peter Perez, this guy is from the Bronx" Danny noted "What was he doing in Staten Island?"  
"Maybe trying to make associates?" Jo questioned "You ever hear of the Bay Boys?"  
"No" Danny said confused as Jo handed him another file

"New gang in the Bronx, no major arrests on any of the members yet but enough to be feared" Jo said to him as he looked at the file

"Robbery, assault, grand theft" Danny said nodding "Nice"  
"They also had some issues with the Tanglewood boys you and Mac mentioned earlier" Jo told him

"So it's possible this kid was trying to get into this Bay gang by going after a member of Tanglewood" Danny said shaking his head "These kids never learn"  
"No they don't" Jo frowned "Sometimes when kids don't have good families they just turn to the streets and look for any kind of family they can find"

"I've seen it happen all to many times" Danny frowned thinking of his brother

"I heard you had connections to the Tanglewood boys" Jo said to him "Read your file"  
"Yea well that was a long time ago" Danny said to her

"Do you think you can work this case without emotions getting in the way?" Jo asked him

"Yea I mean Sonny Sasson was the problem but he's in prison I'll be fine with this" Danny said to her

"Well why don't you head home, it's too late to question any of the Tanglewood boys or Bay Boys tonight" Jo told him

"You're right" Danny said to her

* * *

_**Police Station**_

Lindsay walked into the police station and over to Flack

"Hey Flack did you get a chance to run a check on Dean Lewis yet?" Lindsay questioned

"Yes I did" Flack informed her "And there is nothing, no record. Great student, perfect family life"  
"I guess I can't say I'm surprised" Lindsay shrugged "A guy like him with all that money can make any of his problems go away"  
"You liking him for this yet or what?" Flack questioned

"Well after talking to the women across the street I am" Lindsay told him "I just wish I had more evidence instead of no evidence"  
"They couldn't find the murder weapon?" Flack asked

"Not only that they can't determine what it was" Lindsay shrugged "It left no trace on her body which leaves steel"  
"A steel rope?" Flack asked confused

"Like a steel chain to walk a big dog or something but there isn't any proof of that either" Lindsay told him "Hawkes is still running some tests I'll see what he comes up with and if we still have nothing I'll question Dean Lewis"

"Give me a call before you do" Flack warned her and she nodded her head

"Yea no problem" Lindsay told him then looked at her watch "I've get to get home, call me if you hear anything"  
"Yea" Flack said then Lindsay left

* * *

_**Danny and Lindsay's Apartment**_

Lindsay walked into the apartment and smelt a familiar aroma

"That smells really good" Lindsay sighed walking inside fully into the apartment and closing the door behind her

"Of course it does I cooked it" Danny smirked peeking his head out of the kitchen

"You made my favorite" Lindsay said walking into the kitchen smelling the spaghetti and sauce

"Yes I did" Danny smiled proudly

"What's the occasion?" Lindsay questioned  
"Do I need a reason to cook my wife her favorite meal?" Danny asked her with a smirk

"Well since I'm usually the one doing the cooking-" Lindsay started  
"Well I was home first, for a change" Danny told her "Tough case?" he asked her

"I have a feeling it's going to be" Lindsay told him "Dead girl downtown, strangled to death"  
"Any suspects?" he asked as he focused on the cooking

"Not really but something isn't right with her neighbors" Lindsay told him "If I can't bust him on her murder I'm sure I can get him for domestic abuse"

"What?" Danny asked glancing over his shoulder to look at her

"I can't prove anything yet but I know he abuses his wife" Lindsay told him "Typical spoiled, rich kid. This guy is twenty-four and he makes more a day then we make a year combined"

"I love rich people" Danny retorted sarcastically then looked at her "What's really bugging you here?"

"This guy is hurting his twenty-two year old wife and I can't stop it" Lindsay told him "And the only way I'm getting this guy in jail is if evidence on this murder points at him or his wife comes forward"  
"You can't take this on yourself Linds" Danny warned her "As a cop it's your instinct to protect people but if they wont come forward you need to respect the justice system"  
"I hate the justice system sometimes" she bit back and Danny gave her half a smile

"If this guy is as bad as you think you'll get him" Danny assured her

"What about your case?" Lindsay asked "I heard possible suspects could be a Tanglewood boy"  
"Could be" Danny shrugged casually "I'll no more when I question a few of them tomorrow"  
"You sure that's a good idea?" Lindsay asked him and he turned back around to look at her "They know who you are Danny and they're going to taunt you"  
"I'm not intimidated or afraid of the Tanglewood boys" Danny told her seriously turning back to the stove

"I know that but there's a lot of history here" Lindsay reminded him "I just don't want to see you get hurt"  
"You think they can hurt me Montana?" Danny asked with a snort

"Not physically" Lindsay told him and he knew what she meant "I just don't want them to throw Louie's name around to get to you"  
"They wont" Danny told her sternly "They can't hurt Louie anymore then they already have which means they can't get to me with it"  
"Ok" Lindsay said unsurely  
"Don't worry about me" Danny said walking over to her pressing a soft kiss to her lips "I'll be fine" he promised her "Now go get ready for dinner"  
"Lucy already asleep?" Lindsay asked

"Yea I put her to bed about an hour ago" he told her and she tip-toed into her daughters room and watched her sleep for a moments. She knew she shouldn't get to involved with Rebecca Lewis- a girl who didn't want to be helped. But she couldn't help but feel if Lucy was in that situation she'd want someone to help her.


	2. Robbie and John

**Chapter 2 (_Robbie and John_)**

**

* * *

**

**Lindsay's Case**

**

* * *

**

_**Crime Lab**_

"So we have nothing?" Lindsay asked Hawkes

"There were signs of sexual assault on Kathy but our killer left nothing behind" Hawkes informed her

"Not even a hair or a partial print?" Lindsay asked him anxiously

"Nothing" Hawkes told her "And I've interviewed people at the restaurant she worked at she had a boyfriend but he's out of town"  
"When did he go out of town?" Lindsay asked folding her arms

"A few days before Kathy was killed, he doesn't even know yet" Hawkes told her  
"We need to talk to him he might be the only person with insight on her" Lindsay said to him "This girl had no family and really no friends"  
"What about the neighbor?" Hawkes asked her

"I'm going to interview her with Flack in a little bit I want to make sure her husband is gone for work by the time we get there" Lindsay said to him "She might be more inclined to speak to me if he's not around answering all my questions to her"

"Right" Hawkes said nodding "Well I'm going to look over the body see if we missed anything but right now Rebecca Lewis may be our only lead"

"Yea that's the scary part" Lindsay started "If she is so afraid of her husband she wont give us anything"

* * *

**Danny's Case**

**

* * *

**

_**The Bronx**_

Danny and Mac were walking down the street and heading to a local pizzeria for the Bay Boys. The neighborhood wasn't awful but it wasn't middle class either.

"Danny before we go in there I want to make sure you-" Mac started

"I'll be fine Mac" Danny said cutting him off "If we go in there and they point us at the Tanglewood boys I'll treat them the same way I'm about to treat these morons"

"Alright" Mac said nodding "But if you feel you want off the case no one will think any of less of you"  
"I know" Danny told him then one last nod Mac opened the pizzeria door and they both walked in

"What can I get ya?" A young kid asked from the behind the counter

"Some answers" Mac said flashing his badge

"You know this kid?" Danny asked showing him Peter Perez's autopsy photo

"Yea that's Peter" the kid told them "Peter Perez"

"How well do you know him?" Mac asked

"Not well I know he's brother" the kid said with a shrug "Robbie is his older brother he hangs out here all the time"  
"Is Robbie in the Bay Boys gang as well?" Mac questioned

"I know nothing about a gang" the kid said holding his hands up defensively "I just serve pizza"

"Has Robbie been here today?" Danny asked

"Not yet but he usually pops in around one or two o'clock" the kid said to them

"Do you know where he works or lives?" Mac asked him

"Like I said Detective I just serve pizza" the kid told him truthfully

"Thanks" Mac said then he and Danny walked out the door

"What now? We just wait here and see if this kid decides to show up?" Danny asked Mac

"Nah we'll speed up the process a bit" Mac told him pulling out his phone "Adam get me a location on Robbie Perez from the Bronx" he said into the phone

* * *

_**Manhattan: Dean and Rebecca Lewis's house**_

Lindsay and Flack walked up the steps of Rebecca Lewis's shared home with her husband Dean

"A patrol officer said they saw Dean leave for work over an hour ago" Flack told her as she knocked

"Good I don't want to him here" Lindsay muttered and Rebecca slowly opened the door "Hi Rebecca it's Detective Monroe again and this Detective Flack"  
"I told you I don't know anything" Rebecca told her politely

"Yes I remember but other people are telling me different" Lindsay started "Can we come in so we don't have to this conversation in earshot of all your neighbors?"  
"Sure ok" Rebecca said moving to the side and opening the door for them both to enter. They entered the large townhouse that was absolutely spotless, not a thing seemed out of place

"Nice place" Flack noted looking around

"Thanks" Rebecca smiled "Come into the living room" she said leading them into the fancy living room "I really liked Kathy, I did she was a nice girl but I don't know who would want to hurt her"  
"I heard you guys were close friends" Lindsay told her

"I wouldn't say close friends but we shared recipes and I watered her plants whenever she was away but we never went out or anything" Rebecca told her

"What about your husband?" Flack asked her

"What about him?" Rebecca asked nervously

"Did he know Kathy well?" Flack asked her

"No not that I know of" Rebecca said to them "I don't even think he knew I spoke to her as much as I did"

"A couple of your neighbors claim the only disturbance in this area comes from your home" Lindsay told her softly

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rebecca asked

"They claim there is a lot of shouting" Lindsay clarified

"We're a married couple, we fight sometimes" Rebecca shrugged

"How long have you been married?" Lindsay questioned her

"Three years" Rebecca told her nervously "Why?"  
"So you were nineteen when you got married" Lindsay commented "You know you're still very young"

"I know that" Rebecca said a bit defensively "Do you think my husband had something to do with Kathy's murder?"  
"We don't know" Lindsay told her quickly "But I can tell by the way you're favoring your right arm it's probably being bruised up real bad and if I had to guess I'd say your husband hit you"

"Excuse me?" Rebecca asked taken back

"Was it because you didn't have his meal ready for him when he arrived home?" Lindsay questioned

"You don't know what you're talking about" Rebecca told her

"Look Mrs. Lewis" Flack started "If you are being abused you have every right to protect yourself and if you have something to say I suggest you tell us now without your husband here. Because all we know is that a young girl around your age was murdered right next door with no eyewitness by a violent person, your husband appears to be a violent person. Do you get where I'm going with this?"

"I understand where you're going" Rebecca said to him "But Dean is a good man he wouldn't kill anyone"  
"What about hit someone?" Lindsay questioned

"Look Detective Monroe is it?" Rebecca asked her "I appreciate what you're doing here I really do and I know you're just looking out for me but I have nothing to report at this time and I can promise you if my husband was involved in Kathy's murder I'd be the first to tell you but I he wasn't. He was with me in bed all night"

"I want you to take my card" Lindsay said handing it to her "I'm sure your husband threw out the last one I gave you but I want you to call me anytime day or night if you think of anything" she said "My cell is on the back"

"Thank you Detective" Rebecca smiled politely then she walked Flack and Lindsay towards the door, and Flack was already walking down the steps when Lindsay turned back to Rebecca

"You don't have to live like this you know" Lindsay said to her "You're a young women with your whole life ahead of you"  
"I don't have anyone Detective" Rebecca told her with a smile "I've been on my own since I was sixteen, Dean is my family"  
"You do have someone" Lindsay said to her "Hold onto that card"  
"I will" Rebecca promised then Lindsay left and followed Flack into the car

"Poor kid" Flack said starting the car "He's got her brainwashed"  
"He really does" Lindsay said with disgust "Our next best bet is Kathy's boyfriend"

"Hawkes sent me a message he's flying back from Arizona he'll meet us at the police station once he lands" Flack told her and she nodded

"I don't feel right" Lindsay blurted out and Flack turned to look at her "This girl is screaming out for help and we can't do anything"  
"No Linds she isn't" Flack reminded her "We can't do anything until she decides she's had enough"  
"She wont realize she's had enough until it's to late" Lindsay mumbled  
"I know how you feel Lindsay I do" Flack told her "I want to kick the crap out of her husband but we have no proof that he beats her or that he killed the neighbor"

"I guess we just have to wait him out" Lindsay sighed

"Sometimes that's all you can do" Flack said to her "It's the hardest part of the job"

* * *

_**The Bronx: Robert Perez's apartment**_

Adam came thru with an address on Robbie Perez and Mac and Danny were approaching his apartment building.

"How come when we ran a check on Peter it didn't come up that he was related to Robbie?" Danny asked Mac as they were in the elevator

"Because Robbie and Peter aren't biologically related" Mac said to him "Adam told me that Robbie's dad dated Peter's mom for a couple years right after Peter was born. When Peter was seven his mom re-married someone else but Peter I guess remained close to Robbie and his father and took their last name when eighteen"

"There's Jo's theory about street kids looking to be a part of any family they can get" Danny muttered then the elevator doors opened and Mac and Danny headed to 402 and knocked loudly twice  
"Yes can I help you officers?" an older man asked opening the door

"I'm Detective Taylor this is Detective Messer we're with the New York Crime Lab" Mac started "We're looking for Robbie Perez"  
"Robbie hasn't lived here in years" the man told him

"And you are?" Mac asked

"I'm Robbie's father Robert" Robert said to them "Is Robbie in trouble?" he asked surprised

"Not yet" Danny answered  
"Actually we wanted to talk to him about Peter" Mac told him and Robert's face fell

"Is Petey ok?" Robert asked

"No he was killed last night" Mac told him and the man covered his mouth with his hand, the tears immediately began to fall from his eyes "Sir?" Mac questioned

"I'm sorry" Robert said stepping aside "Please come in" he said ushering them both in

"You were close to Peter?" Mac asked him

"He's my son just as much as Robbie is" Robert told them "His mother was a druggie, he spent more time with us then he did her"  
"Do you know if Peter was involved in any gang activity?" Danny asked him

"Not Petey" Robert told him sternly

"What about Robbie?" Danny asked him

"Robbie had his issues as a kid. I tried the best I could but he ended up doing time in Juvie" Robert confided

"What did he do time for?" Mac asked

"Robbery" Robert said painfully "Robbed the deli down the street, he got picked up right after"  
"Was Robbie rolling the Bay Boys during that time?" Danny questioned

"Yea or trying to" Robert said sadly "That was an awful time but when he got out he was changed. When I went to visit him I bought him the bible and told him that he would find his way and he did" Robert said with a faint smile "I got counseling and decided to be a better man"

"Where is Robbie now?" Mac asked not sure if he believed the story

"He runs a youth center on 76th street" Robert told them surprising both detectives "He works with inner city youth, keeping them off the street so they don't become what he did"

"Had Peter been around recently?" Danny asked

"Every Sunday for dinner" Robert told them "I'd go all week without hearing from him but I know he'd show up for Sunday dinner"

"Thanks a lot sir" Mac said to him

"Please find the people that did this to my boy" Robert pleaded with them

"We'll do the best we can" Mac promised and then they both walked out of the apartment

"You buy that?" Danny asked Mac because he himself was just as unsure as Mac was about this

"I don't know" Mac told him "Adam said Robbie had record a few years ago but nothing recently, could be possible"  
"I hope for his father's sake it's true" Danny said to him "I don't want to be the one to tell him Robbie's responsible for Peter's death"

"Well there's only one way to find out" Mac said as they stepped onto the elevator

* * *

_**Police Station**_

Flack had called Lindsay and Hawkes when Kathy's boyfriend John Miller came in he held off on questioning them until they got there.

All three were in the room when they broke the news to him that Kathy was killed

"This can't be happening" John said looking at them "I was only gone for a few days, we had plans"  
"I'm sorry" Hawkes offered "We promise we're going to do everything in our power to get the man that did this"  
"I bought her this" John said taking the ring out of his pocket "When we were shopping a few months ago I saw her look at this ring and her eyes lit up like a Christmas tree" he smiled at the memory yet still fighting back tears "I went back to the Jewelry store that night and put a deposit on it. I was going to propose this weekend"  
"I'm so sorry" Lindsay offered this time "I'm sure she would have loved it'  
"Thanks" John mumbled as politely as he could

"John is there anybody that you could think of that would want to hurt Kathy?" Lindsay asked him

"No" John said to her "She kept to herself, she went to work and went home"  
"Did she mention having any issues with neighbors?" Flack asked

"No she grew up in that house and loved the area, never complained" John told him  
"What about Rebecca Lewis, did she ever mention her?" Lindsay asked him

"That's uh- that was her neighbor right?" John questioned and Lindsay nodded "No not really, a few times she would make her soup because she was sick but never went into details. I had never met her myself"  
"Did you spend a lot of time at Kathy's?" Lindsay asked

"No not really" John said slightly embarrassed "She said the street was a little noisy so on nights we were together we stayed at my place"

"If you could do us a favor and write down some of Kathy's favorite places to go and people she knew fairly well we'd appreciate it" Hawkes said sliding over a pen and paper

"Anything" John said quickly grabbing the pen and paper with that the three of them left the room

"You were right Lindsay" Hawkes said turning to her "Rebecca and her husband have everything to do with this"

"But there's no proof just hear say" Lindsay sighed "I'm going to head back to the crime scene maybe we missed something"  
"I'll go with you" Hawkes said to her

"If you guys come up empty I'm bringing in both Rebecca and Dean Lewis first thing in the morning" Flack's told them and they nodded then left

* * *

_**The Bronx: **__**Youth Center**_

Mac and Danny walked into the youth center that was filled with kids that ages ranged from 10-17 they looked around and found a young kid

"Hey kid" Danny said kneeling down "Is Robbie around here?"

"Yea he's over there" The kid said pointing to the corner where there was a group of kids playing basketball and a man throwing the ball around with them

"Mr. Perez" Mac said walking over to him "Can I have word with you?"  
"Sure" Robbie said quickly "No cheating, the games tied!" Robbie smirked at the kids

"Ok Mr. P!" a few the kids laughed

"What can I do for you gentlemen?" Robbie questioned leading them into his office and they showed their badges  
"We're with the Crime Lab" Danny told him  
"Did something happen to Peter?" Robbie asked nervously

"Yea actually" Danny said "We found him beaten to death in Staten Island" once Danny finished his sentence Robbie collapsed into his chair

"No, no" Robbie said putting his hands on his head "He promised me" he said to himself

"Promised you what?" Danny asked

"When I went away which I'm sure you already know" Robbie started "I was a few years older then Peter and I became legend. The neighborhood showed me respect, kids we went to school and Peter idolized me for it. He loved that people where afraid of me and respected me and liked me"  
"He wanted to be like you" Mac noted and Robbie nodded

"When I got out of prison Peter wasn't doing well" Robbie said to them "His mother was sick and my dad did all he could be he couldn't get to involved because Peter's mom wouldn't let him. He went down the wrong path but the worst part is he went down it alone. He didn't have friends or a gang, he had no one to watch his back"

"So it's safe to say he wasn't part of the Bay Boys?" Mac questioned

"When I used to be a Bay Boy but when I got out of prison I got out of the gang and most of them respected it, they weren't as big as they are now back then" Robbie told them "I made them promise me never to let Peter in with them- ever" he said in a low voice "But things had changed since then and I don't know honestly I don't. But like I said I had never seen him hanging around anyone especially anyone in Staten Island"  
"Did you ever mix it up with Tanglewood boys while you were with the Bay Boys?" Danny asked

"Never" Robbie said to him "Like I said before I went away Bay Boys were basically ten kids on the street corner throwing rocks and smoking, they were nothing like they are now. But I do know of the Tanglewood boys because mentor a couple of kids here who had run-ins with them or are familiar with them"

"Do you have any idea who is in charge of the Bay Boys?" Mac questioned  
"Yea" Robbie said slowly nodding "Mattey Jones"

"Any idea where we can find him?" Danny questioned

"It's been quiet around here yesterday and today so I'm assuming he's out of town but he'll be back and when he does come back check for him at the Park around the corner" Robbie told them

"Thank you for your time" Mac said shaking his hand

"Sorry for you loss" Danny told him "What you're doing here is a real good thing"  
"Everyone needs family right?" Robbie said with a soft smile

"Right" Danny nodded and then they left "I feel like all we've done is run around in circles all day"

"We have" Mac smirked "It's late now we'll head back to the lab see if we can fine Mattey Jones"  
"Ok" Danny said getting into the SUV

* * *

_**A/N: I know there was no Danny and Lindsay moments but there will be I promise. The true point to this story and you'll see for yourselves in later chapters is to see how Danny and Lindsay work seperate cases but it follows them home whether it's emotionaly or literaly, how far do you go as a cop without compramising yourself personally or your family? And if anyone is finding the story or the cases a little confusing please let me know! Thanks for reading :)**_


	3. Ethan Easy Ryder

**A/N: Last update for the night I promise lol I know I wont get a chance to update tomorrow so I wanted to do it tonight so everyone can get a real feel for the story. Thanks for the reviews :)**

**

* * *

**

**Danny and Lindsay's apartment**

Lindsay quietly tiptoed into her dark apartment. It was after two in the morning and she didn't want to wake Danny or Lucy up. She carefully shut the door and locked and when she turned around she gasped when the light on and Danny was sitting on the couch in the living room

"Two nights in a row" Danny said to her "If I wasn't such a trusting husband I'd be concerned" he teased

"Sorry" Lindsay muttered "What are you doing up?"  
"Well I fell asleep at about eleven woke up at one noticed you weren't home yet and became concerned" he started is over dramatic story "I called your cell but it went to voicemail"  
"It's dead" Lindsay said looking at it, just realizing her phone was dead

"So then I called the lab who informed me that my dear wife was at a crime scene downtown and I should be expecting her home soon" Danny finished as if Lindsay hadn't interrupted him "Did you find what you were looking for?"  
"No" Lindsay muttered throwing her jacket on the lounge chair "There was nothing at all it was a waste of time"  
"What's going on Linds?" Danny asked her seriously "You never miss out on time to come home and spend with Lucy"  
"I wish I was home I really do" Lindsay told him honestly "But I can't stop until I can nail Dean Lewis" she said and Danny raised his eyebrows "Oh you know what I mean" she said as he smirked "He's an animal Danny and worst then that he's a smart animal. He knows how to get away with his crimes. He has his wife completely brainwashed"  
"So you were really out there looking at the crime scene or spying on Dean Lewis to make sure you didn't hear anything that could have been him fighting his wife?" Danny questioned and Lindsay's eyes widened. He really knew her to well she thought to herself.

"I was looking for evidence but if I happened to have heard fighting it would have been my right as a not just a CSI but a police Detective to investigate" Lindsay told him and he nodded "Look I know I can't force Rebecca into pressing charges against this guy but I wont sit around and let her end up like Kathy"  
"Do you have any evidence pointing to Dean Lewis as Kathy's killer?" Danny asked, he didn't really know much about the case just whatever Lindsay told him yesterday and what Flack told him earlier

"No as far as I know they've never even met" Lindsay sighed taking a seat next to Danny "But I have a gut feeling and I know as a CSI I have to follow the evidence but I'm a Detective too and I can't ignore my instincts" Lindsay argued

"I know I agree with you" Danny said wrapping his arm around her "But you can't let this consume you either"  
"We're bringing Dean in for an interview tomorrow so hopefully we get some where" Lindsay said to him "How was Lucy? I feel so bad I'm missing out on all this time with her"  
"Well since you last saw her she graduated from college and has decided to attend NYU so she can still live at home with us but that might change once she marries that doctor that got her pregnant" Danny lied casually causing Lindsay to laugh "She saw you this morning Montana and when she asked for you tonight I told her you were out catching bad-guys. She understands"

"Doesn't make me feel any better" Lindsay said to her "I can't wait until this case is over"  
"Tell me about it" Danny muttered as he closed his eyes and Lindsay snuggled closer to him

"How was your case?" Lindsay asked "Did you interview any of the Tanglewood boys?"  
"Nope" Danny told her "Instead Mac and I went on a goose chase in the Bronx. Instead of finding our prime suspect we found a reformed gang member that runs a youth center for kids"

"Wow" Lindsay said seriously

"We're probably going to head to Staten Island tomorrow, there has to be a reason this kid was killed in Staten Island. He was wannabe gang member" Danny told her "It's a shame young kid had his entire life in front him a good brother and stepfather that looked out for him I don't get it"  
"It just happens sometimes" Lindsay told him threw a yawn "You and Louie both grew up in the same loving house and he was in Tanglewood for a long time"  
"Yea I guess" Danny said to her "I really relate to Peter's brother for trying to help his brother"

"I know you do" Lindsay said looking up at him "But you did all you could just like I'm sure Peter's brother did. You can't save everyone"

"No you can't" Danny said then after a moment he stood up and took Lindsay by the hand "You need sleep, I need sleep and I'd rather not sleep on the couch" he said to her and she smiled

"Yea I do have to be up to interview Dean Lewis in a few hours" Lindsay muttered

"I don't want to hear about Dean Lewis because as of right now that man sees more of you then I get to" Danny teased lightly

"He's a murder suspect" Lindsay reminded him as they walked down the hall

"Is that what it will take to get some face time with you?" Danny asked causing her to laugh lightly

* * *

**Lindsay's Case: _Crime Lab_**

**_

* * *

_**

"Lindsay" Mac said walking into her office

"Hey Mac" Lindsay smiled

"How's that case going?" Mac questioned  
"Why do I have the feeling you already know the answer to the question" Lindsay said with a smile

"Because I run this lab and know everything" Mac offered seriously "You're doing everything you can Lindsay don't beat yourself up"  
"Mac there's no evidence" Lindsay told him "I'm a CSI and I can't find any evidence"

"I thought Hawkes mentioned something about a neighbor" Mac said confused

"Yea but that's just our gut feeling" Lindsay told him and he nodded "I can't follow evidence if there isn't any" she told him quickly

"Well if you need any help on this let me know but do me a favor? Try to get out of here early and spend sometime with your family" Mac said seriously

"I will" Lindsay nodded  
"Alright good luck Lindsay" Mac said then left her office

* * *

**Danny's Case:_ Staten Island_**

**_

* * *

_**

Danny and Mac were walking towards the Tanglewood boys 'clubhouse' and they could hear the commotion from down the street where they parked

"Rowdy bunch" Mac commented

"Yea an it's only 10 in the morning imagine them at noon" Danny smirked as they walked towards the door of a beat up old house and knocked

"Hello" A women who was either high or drunk answered the door

"We're looking for-" Danny started  
"Stop right there" the women said laughing "You found me" she said leaning into Danny who gently grabbed her shoulders to hold her up straight

"I'm a cop" Danny told her slowly and Mac pulled out his badge

"Oh" she said nervously "No one is home"

"Really? Because I can see about ten kids behind you" Danny said pointing

"Danny" a male voice said walking over "Danny Messer as I live and breath!" the man around Danny's age said walking over "I heard the rumors about you being a cop but it's one of those things I had to see to believe"

"Ethan" Danny replied  
"Shh no ones called me that since I was fifteen" he smirked "It's Easy"

"Easy?" Danny questioned not believing the stupidity coming out of this guys mouth "Seriously?"  
"Do I judge you?" Easy questioned

"We're about a murder" Mac told him getting tired of 'Easy'

"I had nothing to do with it" he said quickly and seriously

"Do you recognize this kid?" Danny asked handing 'Easy' the autopsy photo of Peter Perez

"Nah" Easy said handing it back

"Isn't that the kid from the Bronx?" the women asked Easy who rolled his eyes

"Shut up and get inside" Easy said to the women who wobbled back inside

"Why are you lying?" Danny asked his old friend "It just means you're hiding something"  
"I'm not hiding anything man. That kid came around here and wanted to get in with us" Easy explained "But he had to many connections to the Bay Boys so we turned him away"  
"Just like that? You gently turned this kid away?" Danny questioned not believing him

"I'm a good guy like that Danno" Easy told him and Danny snorted a laugh

"You don't believe me?" Easy questioned "Ask my girl in there" he said nodding towards inside

"Your girl in there can barley stand I'll wait until she sobers up" Danny said to him "But I wonder how your wife feels about your girl"  
"Separated" Easy shrugged "You know how it is"  
"No I don't actually" Danny said to him seriously

"I'll tell you what" Easy said leaning in closer to Danny "You get rid of your partner and I'll let you give my girl a go and we can forget all about this"

"Are you bribing me?" Danny questioned

"Sounds like a bribe to me" Mac commented

"Ah no come on man" Easy said with a wave of his hand then looked down at Danny's hand "That's right you're a married man now I saw your wife on the TV getting a necklace"

"Medal" Danny corrected

"Will swap ladies so no one feels left out, we do it all the time-" Easy started but Danny roughly turned him around and cuffed him

"Ethan Ryder you have the right to remain silent" Danny started "Which I hope you do" he mumbled

"Let's not be dramatic here fellas" Easy said calmly

"Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law, you have a right to an attorney if you can not afford one, one will be appointed to you. Do you understand these rights as they have been read to you?" Danny questioned walking Ethan away from the house

"What's this all about?" Easy questioned

"Will start with bribing a police officer" Mac told him "And if someone is bribing a police officer they usually have something to hide"  
"Basically you're our prime suspect" Danny muttered in Ethan's ear leading him towards the car

* * *

**Police Station**

Dean Lewis walked into the Police Station with his wife following closely behind. He was as usual dressed to the nines.

"Excuse me" he said to one of the officers with a big smile very politely "I'm here to see Detective Flack"  
"I got it" Flack said walking over

"Detective" Dean said extending his hand, Flack stared at him for a moment and then reluctantly but quickly shook his hand "Follow me inside Mr. Lewis, Mrs. Lewis if you could wait out here"  
"It's ok honey" Dean said to his wife "You wait right here in this seat" he said pointing to a chair

"Alright" Rebecca said taking a seat and that's when Flack was able to see what Lindsay had been talking about more clearly. This guy was a phony and a control freak

Dean walked into the interrogation room and saw Lindsay was already there.

"Detective Monroe" Dean said with a smile taking a seat "So I was asked down here because-"  
"Because every person we question about your dead neighbor Kathy your name seems to come up" Flack told him coldly "Why is that?"  
"I have no idea" Dean said nervously

"Your neighbors claim you make a lot of noise of the neighborhood" Lindsay told him folding her arms pacing back and forth

"They've never complained to me or called the cops" Dean said with a shrug

"They told us that's enough" Flack spat at him "Do you want to know what I think?"

"Sure" Dean said to him and Flack smirked

"I think your neighbor Kathy was good friends with your wife" Flack started

"That's not-" Dean started

"Quiet let me finish" Flack warned "And I think she started getting concerned and asking questions about why Rebecca is the way she is"

"What's that supposed to mean? There is nothing wrong with my wife" Dean said genuinely offended

"You don't let her speak, she has no contact with the outside world basically except for those few visits from Kathy" Lindsay told him

"You don't know what you're talking about" Dean told her still remaining very calm "My wife is socially awkward when did that become a crime?"  
"That isn't the crime" Lindsay said to him "I see your wife out there" she said looking thru the door window "That's a pretty nasty bruise she has on her face"  
"She's clumsy" Dean said with a laugh "When she was mopping she slid on the wet floor and hit her face into the counter- ask her yourself"  
"I'm planning on it" Lindsay threatened

"You know I came down here out of respect for Kathy. I didn't come down here to be treated like criminal" Dean said to them

"Is that what you think? We're treating you like a criminal?" Flack asked looking at Lindsay "Linds?"  
"I think we're treating him quit nicely actually" Lindsay said to Flack who nodded in agreement

"What is this?" Dean questioned standing up "I'm taking my wife and I'm leaving"  
"You can either sit down or leave alone because I'm going to speak to your wife" Lindsay told him

"You have no right-" Dean started

"Sit down" Flack warned Dean who looked at Flack then reluctantly sat down. Lindsay then left the room and went to find Rebecca

* * *

"Rebecca" Lindsay said with a smile

"Hi Detective Monroe" Rebecca replied smiling back  
"Please you can call me Lindsay" Lindsay said taking a seat next to her "That's a nasty bruise on the side of your face, how'd you get it?"  
"I fell down the steps when I was vacuuming" Rebecca told her as if she rehearsed it

"Really?" Lindsay questioned "Because Dean just told me you got it from slipping on a wet floor"  
"That's what I meant" Rebecca said with a smile  
"Was following down the steps vacuuming last weeks excuse?" Lindsay questioned

"What?" Rebecca asked

"You're safe here" Lindsay promised her placing her hand over Rebecca's "Let me help you please. You're a young girl you're not supposed to live everyday wondering if you're going to get hit for forgetting to do something or saying the wrong thing. And you're certainly not supposed to think of new excuses to explain your bruises"

"Are you married Lindsay?" Rebecca asked her

"Yea I am" Lindsay said to her

"Then you would do anything to protect your husband no matter the cost" Rebecca told her plainly

"I would but I know he would do the same for me" Lindsay said to her "He wouldn't hit me ever" Lindsay told her seriously "I'm not perfect Rebecca I mess up a lot" she told her truthfully "I've missed cooking dinner for my husband the last two nights"  
"Was he angry?" Rebecca questioned

"No he was concerned" Lindsay told her with a faint smile "He waited up for me to make sure I was ok and then talked to me. And I know if I miss dinner tonight and tomorrow or even the day after that his concern wont go away"

"I overcooked the pasta" Rebecca told Lindsay with a laugh as she started to cry "I didn't even know pasta could be overcooked"  
"Me either" Lindsay said with a smiled then looked at her seriously "As that why he hit you last night? Was it because you overcooked his dinner?"  
"Yea" she said with a nod "Yea that's why he did it"

"You're doing the right thing here Rebecca" Lindsay promised her "I want you to follow me into a room and an officer is going to take your statement"

"Could you stay with me?" Rebecca asked quickly

"Of course" Lindsay smiled standing up and leading Rebecca to another room

"Where are they going?" Dean asked watching thru the window as Lindsay and Rebecca walked down the hall

"Detective Monroe is probably going to take Rebecca's statement" Flack said to him "You're done for now. After she files that complaint we're going to get a warrant to search your house and we're going to find evidence that links you to killing Kathy-"  
"I didn't kill that women!" Dean yelled "And I've never put hands on my wife!"  
"That's some temper you go there" Flack smirked "I bet that's not even the worst of it"  
Inside another room Rebecca finished writing her statement

"Could you give us a minute" Lindsay said to the ADA that was in the room

"Sure" the attorney said then left the room

"Are you ok?" Lindsay asked Rebecca

"No I'm scared to death" Rebecca told her truthfully

"Well I know Dean will be arrested today so you can go home and sleep well" Lindsay told her

"What if he gets out?" Rebecca questioned

"Then you call me" Lindsay told her quickly but seriously "I wont let him hurt you again"  
"How long have you been married?" Rebecca bluntly asked Lindsay

"Over two years" Lindsay told her

"And he treats you well? He doesn't make you dress up all the time or stay inside?" Rebecca asked her

"No" Lindsay said with a laugh "He doesn't really like when I dress up to often because then he gets insecure and feels he has to watch over me all night and he doesn't want me to stay inside he wants me to work and be the person that I am"

"You're very lucky" Rebecca said to her "To have such a good person in your life like that"  
"You will too" Lindsay told her "You're only twenty-two you have your entire life in front of you I didn't meet my husband until a few years ago when I moved here"  
"Is he cop too?" Rebecca asked

"Yea" Lindsay nodded "He's a CSI just like me"

"I'm sorry for all the questions but I don't really get to talk to people much" Rebecca told her honestly and Lindsay smiled at the girl

"Except for Kathy?" Lindsay asked

"Yea" Rebecca nodded "She was always real nice to me like you are"  
"Did she ask you if Dean was hitting you?" Lindsay asked her

"Everyday" Rebecca told her "Every morning when I went to get my mail she'd run outside at the same time and start off with talking about the weather or her boyfriend and then she would says he heard a lot of noise coming from my place and asked if I was alright. I told her I was but she said she knew the signs and said wearing a jacket in the summer to get the mail is a dead giveaway" Rebecca told her "She wasn't rude about or anything she was very sweet and always asked if there was something she could do for me"  
"Why didn't you let her help?" Lindsay asked her

"Because I didn't want help" Rebecca said to her "I was ashamed"  
"There's nothing to be ashamed about" Lindsay promised her "There are places that can help you" she started "Therapy-"  
"I don't know if I can do that" Rebecca told her truthfully "I'm just trying to get by this one minute at a time"  
"You've already come this far" Lindsay told her "There's nothing holding you back anymore"  
"Do you really think Dean killed Kathy?" Rebecca asked her

"I think it's very possible" Lindsay said to her  
"The night she died" Rebecca started "He got out of bed at around twelve and turned on the shower. I heard the water from down the hall but when he came back to bed about half hour later he wasn't wet, not even his hair"

"Thank you for telling me that" Lindsay said seriously "That's a big help"

* * *

Just entering the Police Station Danny and Mac walked in with 'Easy' who choose not to remain silent but yapped the entire way from Staten Island back to the station house in Manhattan. He was obviously high and we're going to have lock him up for a little until it was out of his system.

"Get him out of my sight" Danny instructed an officer roughly pushing 'Easy' to him

"We're not getting anything from your friend 'Easy' today" Mac told him

"He's not my friend" Danny said seriously "Even before he was a Tanglewood boy that guy" he said pointing as 'Easy' was being dragged away "was never a friend of mine"  
"Bad blood?" Mac questioned raising an eyebrow

"No he was just annoying" Danny told him truthfully "Never shut up"  
"You're kidding" Mac remarked sarcastically when Lindsay walked over

"Hey" Lindsay said walking over to them

"Lindsay how did your interview go?" Mac questioned  
"Well Dean didn't tell us anything" Lindsay to him "But his wife filled a complaint against him for domestic abuse and told me that there he went missing for a half an hour the night Rebecca was murdered"  
"That's something" Mac said seriously "Take the day, both of you"  
"Sure thing boss" Danny smirked as Mac walked away "I'm proud of you" he said but was cut off when Lindsay pulled him into a deep long kiss in front of all the other officers. After a minute she pulled away  
"Sorry" Lindsay said blushing

"For doing that?" Danny questioned "Don't ever apologize for that" he replied smiling ear to ear

"Just hearing Rebecca's horror stories today got me thinking about how lucky I am" Lindsay said to him  
"That's weird because I always thought I was the lucky the one" Danny replied with a smirk. That's when the interrogation room door opened and Flack was cuffing Dean and about to process him

"Rebecca!" He yelled out causing everyone to turn, he was only feet away from Danny and Lindsay "This is all lie" he said calmer to Flack

"Sure it is, save it for the jury" Flack muttered  
"You did this" Dean said to Lindsay "You tricked her into making up stories about me!"  
"I didn't trick her or force to say anything she didn't" Lindsay told him bluntly

"You just ruined our lives!" Dean yelled at her "I hope you can live with yourself you bit-"  
"Hey, hey" Danny said cutting him off "Get him out of here" Danny instructed to the officers pulling him away

"Nah he doesn't have a temper" Flack replied sarcastically

"Yea he seems like Prince Charming" Danny said watching the man being dragged away "Well you heard Mac, he said take the day so let's take the day" he smirked

"I will I just want to check on Rebecca-" Lindsay started  
"I'll take care of Rebecca" Flack said to her  
"Flack-" Lindsay started

"I'll make sure she has a safe place for tonight and I'll get in touch with someone who could go over different options with her about what her next move is" Flack promised her

"Ok thanks" Lindsay smiled "Let me just tell her I'm going"  
"Ok" Flack said as Lindsay walked away "What happened to your guy?" he asked Danny

"He's high" Danny said to him "Bought him on bribery"  
"He tried to bribe you?" Flack asked with a smirk "With what?"  
"You don't even want to know" Danny told him seriously

"Ok" Lindsay said walking back "What's the plan?"  
"I say we get Lucy from school early and let her pick" Danny said

"That's a great idea" Lindsay smiled "I'll see you tomorrow Flack"  
"Alright" Flack said as he watched them walk away

* * *

Chapter 3 (_Ethan "Easy" Ryder_)


	4. Dean Lewis

**Thanks for the reviews guys I really appreciate the feedback. If you have time let me know what you thought of the new chapter:)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4 (_Dean Lewis_)**

**

* * *

**

**Danny's Case: _Police Station_**

"Tell us what you know about Peter Perez" Danny said with a sigh sitting opposite of Ethan Ryder

"I already told you he came to see me last week" Ethan said to him

"Why did you turn him away from joining Tanglewood?" Danny questioned

"Come on man you know the deal" Ethan said to him "You need to have connections to get into Tanglewood it's not like we put wanted ads in the paper. If we want you in your in, no one gets to decide"  
"Are you running things for Sonny now?" Danny asked him raising an eyebrow

"Nah man I just help out" Ethan said to him "It's all innocent you know how it is"  
"All innocent?" Danny snorted "I've been around Tanglewood my whole life, there's nothing innocent at all about them"  
"You know we've always said you would have made a great addition" Ethan smirked "It's a shame really"  
"It's a shame I went to school and actually graduated then became a cop?" Danny asked him unbelievingly

"Being a cop is the worst thing" Ethan reminded him "It's like spitting in the face of Louie and your father and let's not forget about all your old friends from the neighborhood"  
"Those guys weren't my friends, you were not my friend" Danny told him coolly

"Really? Could have fooled me" Ethan smirked "Why am I even here?"  
"Bribing a police officer" Danny reminded him and Ethan laughed

"That wasn't a bribe it was a promise of a good time" Ethan said to him "You used to be down for stuff like that"  
"No I don't think so" Danny said seriously "Cheating on m wife or the thought of you touching my wife makes me sick"

"It's just physical man" Ethan laughed "Why are you so serious?"  
"Because I'm looking to find a murderer" Danny reminded him "And you are our only suspect"

"Give me a break" Ethan muttered "Look all I know is Peter wasn't let in because they thought the Bay Boys we're trying to get someone into our group to leak information" he started "He was tight with the Bay Boys and we're no fools"  
"Debatable" Danny mumbled

"We roughed him up a bit" Ethan told him "But not enough to kill him, just enough to send a message"

"Did you rough him up with a bat?" Danny questioned

"No!" Ethan yelled "We knocked him around and he walked away on his own two feet alive ask anybody"

"I will" Danny said standing up

"When can I go home?" Ethan asked and Danny just walked out of interrogation room

"You buy this?" Mac asked Danny who was watching the scene thru the glass

"Sadly I do" Danny said to him "Where are we on locating Mattey Jones?"

"No where" Mac told him "We sent patrol out there and no one is giving up where he is, he's obviously hiding from something"  
"I'd hide too if I brutally murdered a young kid" Danny muttered

* * *

**Lindsay's Case: _At home_**

"No, no Lucy" Lindsay said trying to get her ringing cell phone away from her toddler daughter who thought it was just toy

"Me want mama" Lucy frowned  
"I know baby but Mommy needs her phone" Lindsay said taking it and Lucy started to sniffle "When daddy comes home ask him for his phone"  
"Okays" Lucy said sadly as Lindsay answered her phone  
"Monroe" Lindsay said into the receiver  
"Linds I've got some bad news" Flack said to her

"What?" Lindsay asked disappointed already knowing why he was calling  
"Rebecca dropped the charges against Dean" he told her and he could hear her sigh thru the other line

"Of course she did" Lindsay said to him "Why?"  
"Well he got out on bail last night I'm guessing he went home when Rebecca was packing and convinced her to change her mind. She said she made it all up" Flack told her "That she felt pressure to please the police"  
"So now not only do we have nothing on Kathy's killer but Dean Lewis is back controlling Rebecca, fantastic" Lindsay bit back "Our one lead is gone"

"You know Linds I hate to say it but some cases have to go cold for a while" Flack told her

"Come on Flack" Lindsay argued "We're so close"  
"No we were and now like you said we're back at square one" Flack said to her "There are other cases that need our attention and I'm sure Mac is going to agree"  
"I can't give up on this" Lindsay said to him

"I spoke to Mac already Linds" Flack told her

"I feel like I'm just giving up" Lindsay sighed

"You're not giving up we're taking a step back sometimes a little distance is the best thing" he told her "Enjoy the rest of your day off ok?"

"Sure" Lindsay told him then hung up she looked down at her daughter

"Hi mama" Lucy smiled and giggled

"Hi" Lindsay smiled back

* * *

**Police Station**

Flack walked over to where Mac and Danny were

"Talk to Lindsay?" Mac asked Flack

"Yea she's not happy" Flack said to him "She didn't want this case to go cold"  
"I didn't either" Mac told him "But there's no evidence, not statements and without Rebecca's corporation we've got no legal rights to keep digging"

"You guys are closing Lindsay's case?" Danny asked them

"Not closing it taking a break" Mac clarified

"She's not going to give up that easily" Danny said to him "I know my wife and she's determined to see this case threw"

"Well I guess it's up to you to talk her out of it because if she continues to investigate on her own free time she's going in without back up or protection" Mac said to him

"I'll talk to her" Danny said to him

"Let's head back to the lab and go over Peter's clothes again" Mac said to him

"See you later Flack" Danny said as he Mac walked out of the precincts doors

"Seriously Danny talk to Lindsay" Mac said to him "I don't want to have to punish her for continuing a case we're not working on"  
"I will, she's just so stubborn sometimes" Danny mumbled

"Sounds like you two are great fit" Mac smirked and Danny narrowed his eyes

"What's that mean?" he asked then all of the sudden there was gun fire as a car drove by, both Mac and Danny ran behind a parked Police car but as they pulled out their guns, the car was long gone

"What was that?" Danny asked Mac

"A message" Mac muttered then looked at Danny's arm that was bleeding

"It's just a graze" he mumbled putting pressure on the wound

* * *

**Dean and Rebecca Lewis's Home**

Lindsay walked up the stairs, knowing she shouldn't be there and hesitated for a moment. But she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep tonight until she spoke to Rebecca. She carefully knocked twice and waited for the door to open

"Ah Detective Monroe" Dean Lewis smiled, a complete 180 from his previous reaction from the last time they had spoken

"I'm here to see Rebecca" Lindsay told him rather coldly

"Charges have been dropped" Dean reminded her

"Rebecca" Lindsay repeated

"Sure" Dean said "Rebecca darling could you come here?" he asked in a sinisterly sweet voice that made Lindsay's skin crawl  
"Yes" Rebecca said then froze when she saw Lindsay "Hi" she said

"I'd like to speak to her in private" Lindsay said to Dean  
"Sorry" Dean said still smiling "Last time you spoke to my wife in private you forced her to lie"  
"I didn't force Rebecca into anything" Lindsay bit back "You beat her and I know it"  
"I can't help but feel you're projecting your own life onto ours" Dean said sadly "I see that you're married- do you not have a happy home life?"  
"How dare you" Lindsay said ready to hit him. It was one thing to bad mouth her but to imply that her husband was abusive was the crossing the line "You don't know me"  
"And you don't know us" Dean shot right back "It's not fun when it's turned around you is it?"  
"Rebecca" Lindsay said deciding to ignore Dean "Are you ok?"  
"Yes I was just confused yesterday" Rebecca said to her "I'm better now"  
"You don't seem it" Lindsay said to her

"Why are you creating a problem that doesn't exist?" Dean asked Lindsay "I think you should go before I call the NYPD and let them know that one of their Detectives is harassing myself and my wife"

"You can call me Rebecca" Lindsay said still ignoring him "Anytime you know that right?"  
"Yea" Rebecca said

"Have a good night Detective" Dean said slamming the door on Lindsay leaving her on the stoop that's when her phone went off and she sighed when she saw who the caller was, it was Mac. He couldn't have known that she was here, could he?

"Monroe" Lindsay stated professionally

"Lindsay" Mac started "Can you come pick Danny up from the hospital?"

"Why what happened?" Lindsay asked practically running down the steps

"He's fine" Mac told her quickly "But his arm was grazed"  
"I'll be right there" Lindsay said hanging up and ushering to her car. She didn't notice that Rebecca was looking at her sadly thru the window

* * *

**The Hospital**

Lindsay rushed into the hospital and headed straight to the nurses station

"Wow Montana calm down" Danny smirked seeing how hyped up his wife was

"Danny" Lindsay said sadly and she rushed over to him and pulled him into a hug, with his one good arm his left arm was in a sling "What happened?"  
"Shooting outside the station" Danny said to her "I really don't even need the sling they just want it on for a few hours at least"  
"Who was shooting?" Lindsay asked even more alarmed

"Unmarked car" Danny said to her "Mac seems to think it has to do with us sticking her noses in the Bay Boys gang"  
"Danny" Lindsay sighed "Maybe you should pull yourself off the case"  
"Not a chance" Danny said quickly "Nobody just shoots at me and walks away"  
"What if it's not just a graze next time" Lindsay said to him "I don't want anything to happen to you"

"Montana" Danny smirked "I'm fine" he said placing a kiss on the top of her head "You got here real fast, where's Lucy?"  
"She's with your mom" Lindsay told him and he raised an eyebrow

"There is no way you had time to take Lucy to Staten Island and get back here" Danny said to her "Where were you?"  
"I went to see Rebecca Lewis" Lindsay told him quickly and she watched as he threw his head back in annoyance and sighed "I know, I know I shouldn't have-"  
"You're right Lindsay you shouldn't have" Danny said to her then whispered in case Mac was in earshot "And I'll give you list of reasons later but the number reason is that Mac said not to"  
"I can't just walk away Danny" she argued

"You don't have a choice" Danny told her "What's going over there and pissing off her husband really going to do? You still wont get your answers"  
"I can't just leave her there" Lindsay told him passionately "What if it was Lucy?"  
"Linds I get it I really do" he said sympathetically to her "But you did all you could do. Some people just don't want to be saved but there are plenty of other people out there that"

"Danny-" Lindsay started  
"I don't like being the cold one here Linds but if it's either your life or Rebecca Lewis's on the line I'm picking yours without hesitation" Danny cut her off "This case is starting to consume you and I saw what that did to Aiden and I will not let that happen to you"

"It's not going to happen to me Danny I would never compromise evidence" Lindsay said surprised he'd even think that of her

"That's not what I was referring to" Danny said seriously looking her straight in the eye "I'm talking about her going after DJ Pratt alone and ending up beaten to death then burnt beyond facial recognition. She wouldn't stop going after him even though she knew had no back up just like you did tonight"

"It's two different cases Danny" she argued "DJ Pratt was an evil rapist"  
"And Dean Lewis is an evil women hater" Danny reminded her "I'm not going to let you put your life on the line like that I wont loose you to some case"  
"Well that's how I feel about you being on this one" Lindsay said crossing her arms

"It's different and you know it" Danny told her "I wasn't told to back off of this case and I'm not going into it alone"

"I'm not some helpless girl Danny" Lindsay warned him "So don't paint me out to be a victim"  
"I'm not and you know it" Danny said to her "I trust you a hundred percent as a cop"  
"So what's the problem?" Lindsay asked

"You're not thinking like one!" Danny shot at her raising his voice, he hated arguing with her but he was going to get his point across one way or another "You're taking this to personally"  
"I'm a cop Danny but I'm also a human I have feelings. I can't shut them off because I'm on a case" she argued back

"Linds-" he was about to start when Flack walked over

"Mom, Dad" he teased "Nurses are starting to get a little concerned with you two fighting in the ER like this"  
"You can take him home right Flack?" Lindsay questioned

"Sure" Flack said unsurely

"Linds" Danny said starting to follow her "Where are you going!" he had no choice but to yell as he watched her walk away

"Sir you need to sit, you haven't been discharged yet" a nurse told him  
"Lindsay!" he yelled but it was no use she had already left the ER

"What the hell is going on?" Flack questioned confused, yesterday they were getting along fine

"You don't want to know" Danny mumbled

* * *

Lindsay jumped in her and sat there frozen for a few moments contemplating on what to do next. In her head she knew she should go back inside and talk to Danny and make things right. She knew he was only trying to protect her but he was trying to protect her from being who she is. In her heart she couldn't give up on Rebecca Lewis just yet, for to end up another statistic wasn't fair and if it was preventable she was going to do everything in her power to help her. As she was about to start the car her cell phone started to ring and she looked at the unfamiliar number

"Hello?"

* * *

"Danny" Mac said walking over to him "Where did Lindsay go?"  
"Fresh air" Danny shrugged he was mad at Lindsay but didn't want Mac to know that was breaking the rules

"Right" Mac said unsurely "She seemed real upset"  
"Yea well she wants me off this case" Danny said to him

"Maybe you should be" Mac told him

"No way" Danny said quickly

"There's no guarantee that this was the Bay Boys this could have very well have been Tanglewood, we could have upset them taking their buddy into custody" Mac told him  
"I know what the chances are" Danny told him "If it was Tanglewood I'm not running from them, not again. They can't hurt me anymore then they already have"  
"Sure they could" Mac said to him "You have a lot more to loose. You have daughter and wife now and they know it"  
"Louie was hurt because he was directly involved" Danny reminded him "Lindsay and Lucy have no connections or ties to them"

"If you want off this case at anytime I'll understand and no one will think less of you" Mac told him

"I will" Danny said to him

* * *

Lindsay pulled up to the now familiar house when she was Rebecca Lewis dash down the front steps, Lindsay quickly got out of the car and met her halfway

"Are you ok?" Lindsay asked her

"Yes I'm sorry for calling you so late-" Rebecca started

"It's alright" Lindsay assured her "What's wrong?"

"I just wanted to apologize" Rebecca said to her "I feel like I wasted your time"  
"You didn't, it's alright" Lindsay told her "But I can't help but wonder why you dropped the charges"  
"He's all I have" Rebecca said to her honestly "He's all I've had for years now. I can't just walk away and start a new life"  
"Sure you can people do it all the time Rebecca, this is more common then you think" Lindsay told her

"I'm not one of those people Detective Monroe I'm not strong enough" Rebecca argued "Dean is in a hot bath so I don't have much time but I want to thank you for trying to help me"  
"I'm not going to stop helping you Rebecca" Lindsay told her sternly

"You have to" Rebecca told her with wide eyes "You don't want Dean on your bad side. He has a lot of power and pull he was already talking about going to your superiors and having your badge. You're good at what you do you need to help people"  
"I will help people" Lindsay told her "Starting with you"  
"I'm sorry" Rebecca frowned "He read about you on the internet you got a medal recently" she smiled "You can't stop being a cop to help me"  
"Being a cop is what I do not who I am" Lindsay told her trying to let her know she wasn't going to give up  
"I beg to differ" Rebecca smiled "Take care of yourself Detective" she said

"Rebecca" Lindsay called after her but she had already gone back inside

"What were you doing out there?" Dean Lewis asked startling his wife, catching her sneaking into the house

* * *

Danny walked into his apartment and saw his mother reading a book on the couch

"Danny!" his mother gasped "What happened?" she asked looking at the sling

"It's nothing just a graze" He assured her "Where's Lindsay?"  
"She's not back yet" she told him causing him to sigh "She said she was working on a case"  
"Yea" Danny mumbled removing his sling

"What are you doing?"

"I need to go find Lindsay and I can't drive with this stupid thing" Danny muttered tossing it onto the couch

"Is she in trouble? What's going on?" his mother asked concerned

Just then Lindsay walked into the apartment, Danny could tell she was very upset and she could have possibly been crying

"Linds" Danny said trying to get her attention

"Thank you so much for watching Lucy" Lindsay said to his mother, ignoring Danny

"No problem dear anytime" she smiled warmly

"I'm going to go kiss her good-night" Lindsay said walking down the hall into Lindsay's room

"What did you do?" his mother asked instantly

"Me? Why do you assume I did something?" Danny asked annoyed

"Because she's very upset and wouldn't even look at you" she said to him "I know the signs"

"Yea speaking of the signs" Danny started "How's Dad doing?"  
"Why do you ask?" she asked a bit surprised

"Is it a crime for me to ask about my dad?" Danny questioned

"No you just never do" she said putting on her jacket "You wont even let him meet his granddaughter"

"Is Dad in town?" Danny asked his mother

"Yes" she told him not looking him in the eye "Why?"  
"There was a murder in Staten Island" Danny told her

"Yes I heard about it" she said "Poor thing, he was only a child still. You don't think your father had anything to do with it do you?"  
"I don't know but I know Tanglewood was involved" Danny told her and she chuckled

"Your father never has and never will have any connections to that mockery" she smiled "He'll never forgive them for what he did to Louie"  
"Father of the year" Danny mumbled

"Daniel" his mother scolded "He asks about you everyday"  
"I'm sure he does" Danny said then his mother walked up and gave him a kiss on the cheek  
"How about you worry more about making things right with your wife and less about work" she smiled "I'll see you soon dear"  
"Bye Ma" Danny said as she left then Lindsay came out of Lucy's room "Are you going to ignore me all night?"  
"Probably" Lindsay said to him "You said some pretty harsh things back there Danny"  
"I'm only trying to protect you" Danny told her "That's my goal and if it takes a few harsh words to get my point across then I'll do it and I want apologize for it"  
"I don't need a protector Danny, I need a husband who is going to support me" Lindsay said pouring herself a glass of water, still not looking at him

"I'll always support you" he started "Within reason. If you decided to tomorrow to jump of a bridge or play in traffic would you expect to watch and cheer you on?"  
"That's not what I'm doing" she said slamming her hand on the counter and finally looking up at him "That girl needs help!"  
"Where did you go tonight Linds?" Danny asked her "You didn't come home right from the hospital"  
"Why should I answer a question you already know the answer to?" Lindsay asked him

"You went back there?" Danny asked her "Are you out of your mind? It's loose, loose Lindsay- it's either your job or your life! What are you thinking!"  
"What are you thinking working on a Tanglewood case?" Lindsay shot back "That's more dangerous but I'm not making demands at you or babying you"  
"I'm not babying you-" he started

"-I'm protecting" Lindsay mocked "Look I don't want to talk about this anymore tonight" she said going to the lining closet and pulling out a blanket and pillow

"I'm sleeping on the couch tonight?" Danny asked her

"No I am" Lindsay said plopping the sheet and pillow on the couch "You're hurt you can have the bed"  
"We can both be adults and sleep in the same bed" he told her

"I don't want to because it's going to lead to more arguing that I don't have the strength for" she told him coolly

"I'll take the couch then" he argued

"No" Lindsay said getting on the couch and lying on the couch pulling the blanket up and curling into the couch, she closed her eyes and heard Danny's footsteps get closer

"You know I love you right" he told her, and she opened her eyes and saw he was kneeling next to her so they were level

"I know" Lindsay said  
"I don't want to loose you" he said to her "And I'm sorry you don't like the things I'm saying but no matter how hurt you are or angry you are you know I love you"  
"I know" she said looking at him, he leaned over and kissed the top of her head then stood back up

"If you get uncomfortable you can always un-kick yourself out of our bed" he reminded her

"I'll be fine" she mumbled then heard the door close and she let out a loud breath.


	5. Louis Messer

Authors Note: I changed the name! I really didn't like Double Homicide and felt this name was a better fit. Thanks for all the reviews keep them coming! :)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5 (_Louis Messer_)**

**

* * *

**

**Danny's Case: _Crime Lab_**

Danny walked off the elevator and bumped right into Flack

"What are you doing here?" Flack questioned "I think getting shot entitles you to at least a day off"  
"I wasn't shot I was grazed" Danny reminded him

"Right" Flack nodded "So how is the arm?"  
"It's fine" Danny shrugged as Flack walked with him into the locker room

"What's going on Danny?" Flack asked "You and Lindsay got into a huge fight at the hospital and now you're here early on a day you should be off"  
"It wasn't a huge fight" Danny mumbled "We just have a difference of opinions on something"  
"On Dean and Rebecca Lewis?" Flack questioned and Danny just looked at him "I'm not going to rat Lindsay out" he told his friend "But what she's doing-"  
"is dangerous" Danny finished "That's what I've been trying to tell her"

"Who would have thought someone is more stubborn then you" Flack smirked

"This isn't funny" Danny told him with a sigh "The way she is with this case reminds me a lot of Aiden with the Pratt case"  
"Come on give Lindsay a little credit here" Flack told him seriously "And there are some differences"

"Like what?" Danny asked "And if you say it's because Dean Lewis isn't a rapist-"  
"That's not what I was going to say" Flack interrupted "Lindsay has a lot more to loose then Aiden did. Aiden knew what she was doing was dangerous and maybe if she had a kid and husband she would have thought twice. Lindsay isn't going to risk her life"  
"Well that's exactly what she's doing" Danny told him throwing his bag into his locker  
"Dean Lewis isn't a boy scout but he isn't DJ Pratt either" Flack told him

"Where are we on finding the gunmen that shot at me and Mac?" Danny asked changing the subject

"We found the car abandoned in Brooklyn. Mac and Hawkes went out there to dust it and see if they can get any prints or witnesses"

"Good" Danny said then Flack's phone went off

"Flack" He answered into the phone "When?" he asked surprised "No I'll be right there" he said hanging up

"That Mac?" Danny asked hoping they got something

"No that was about Rebecca Lewis" Flack told him "Her husband called the police this morning reporting that she had killed herself"

"What?" Danny asked surprised

"I've got to go" Flack said "I'm going to have to call Lindsay"  
"Yea I know" Danny mumbled then Flack left

* * *

**Lindsay's case: _Dean and Rebecca Lewis's house_**

Lindsay rushed out of her car and over to Flack

"What happened?" Lindsay asked Flack

"Dean reported to the police that he found Rebecca hanging in the bathroom" he told her bluntly "Said she went in to take a shower and when she didn't come out for a while he went to check on her and found her dead"  
"Oh my god" Lindsay mumbled

"You don't have to work this case" Flack said to her "But we are going to investigate it"  
"No I want to" Lindsay said quickly walking into the house and up the stairs followed by Flack. Lindsay approached the bathroom and slowly pushed the door opened to see Rebecca in a way that no person should ever see anybody.

"This is all your fault" Dean Lewis yelled walking towards Lindsay pointing at her "You screwed her up!"  
"Back off" Flack warned Dean stepping in between him and Lindsay "This is a criminal investigation and you can't be in here contaminating the crime scene"  
"My wife is part of a crime scene" Dean choked back tears "And it's because of her! You wouldn't leave her alone!"

"That's not true" Lindsay said calmly

"What were you doing here last night then?" Dean asked her

"Rebecca called me" Lindsay shot at him "She was terrified"

"Yea she was" Dean said with a laugh "Terrified you wouldn't stop until you railroaded me into prison! Kiss your badge goodbye Detective because I-"  
"That's enough" Flack said stepping in once again "Don't make forcibly remove you Mr. Lewis"

"That's fine but if I have to go so does she!" Dean yelled "I don't want her working on this and fabricating evidence that points to me"  
"Sorry Mr. Lewis you have no say with what Detectives work which cases" Flack told him "Get out of here and wait downstairs and I'll take your statement"  
"I already gave my statement" Dean told him

"Not to me" Flack said then Dean gave one last glance at Lindsay and walked down the steps "Lindsay-"  
"No Flack I want to work this" Lindsay told him quickly

"It's not a good idea" Flack told her "You're to involved and when Mac reads Dean's statement about seeing you here last night he's going to flip. Don't jeopardize your career or the lab for this"  
"Fine" Lindsay muttered "She called me I didn't just show up"  
"What did she say?" Flack asked taking out his notepad

"She wanted to apologize for wasting my time. Then she told me that Dean was looking into me and thinking about going to my superiors and I shouldn't worry about her just myself because Dean is a powerful guy"  
"So Dean was threatening you?" Flack asked her

"That's the way she made it seem" Lindsay shrugged "I shouldn't have left last night"  
"There was really nothing you could have done" Flack told her

"She felt this was her only way out" Lindsay sighed "It's not fair"  
"Listen to me" Flack said getting her attention "I am going to work this case and if there is any foul play I promise you I will bring Dean down"

"Ok" Lindsay said nodding  
"Go back to the lab" Flack told her "Or get some coffee at least you look awful" he teased

"Thanks" Lindsay said with a soft smile then left

* * *

**Crime Lab**

Mac walked into Danny's office surprised to see him here today

"Didn't I give you the day off?" Mac questioned

"I just can't stay away from this place" Danny smirked "Did you get anything off the car?"  
"Yea a few prints we're running them now. But I could use your help Hawkes is with Flack" Mac told him

"The Rebecca Lewis suicide" Danny said knowing

"Yea apparently her husband caused a scene upon seeing Lindsay there" Mac told him

"Is she ok?" Danny asked

"She's fine" Mac said nodding "Did you know Lindsay was still looking into the case after she was told to stay off of it?"  
"No" Danny lied quickly

"I don't expect you to tell on your wife" Mac said to him "But I do expect to you to protect this lab"  
"If I thought Lindsay was sabotaging the reputation of the lab you know I would say something" Danny told him "But she wasn't and she never would"

"When she gets here tell her I need to see her" was all Mac said then left the office

About half an hour later Danny was running tests and saw Lindsay walk into the locker room. Danny followed Lindsay into the lab and watched as she just stared into her locker he quickly wrapped his arms around are waist and gave her a kiss on the cheek

"Are you ok?" Danny asked her

"Yea I will be" Lindsay said leaning the back of her into Danny's shoulder  
"Mac wants to see you" Danny said to her and she sighed

"I don't think I can face him right now" Lindsay said turning around

"Sure you can" Danny told her giving her a kiss on the top of her head "For what it's worth I am sorry about Rebecca Lewis"  
"Me too" Lindsay frowned "You were right about me going there. She called me and that's probably what got her killed"  
"What were you supposed to do? Not show up? I would have done the same and so would have anybody else here" Danny told her

"I'm sorry about the fight" Lindsay told him "I hate going to bed mad at you"  
"It's ok" Danny said to her "We're not perfect we're going to fight from time to time"

"Yea" Lindsay said then she looked as if she realized something

"What is it?" he questioned

"Why are you here?" she asked him "You should be at home-"  
"I'm fine really" Danny said quickly "But go see Mac the longer he waits the more angry he'll get. Believe me I would know"  
"Ok" she smiled then leaned in to kiss him "I'll see you later" she said then he watched her walk away

* * *

**Mac's Office**

Lindsay knocked on his door and he waved her in

"You wanted to see me?" she asked

"Sit down" Mac told her and she did so "When I give an order I expect it to be taken seriously"

"I know Mac" Lindsay said to him

"I'd like to know why you think I shouldn't suspend you" Mac said to her

"Look Mac I should have listened to you" Lindsay started "But if I could go back and re-do I wouldn't have changed a thing. There was a woman who needed help and I have an obligation as not just a cop but also a human being. I was not going to sit around and let her get hurt again"

"But she did" Mac pointed out to her "Dean Lewis claims you were at their home last night"  
"I was" Lindsay nodded "She called me. I went there as a friend not a cop"  
"Look Lindsay I understand the need to help people that's why we do what we do but there are rules that we have to follow" Mac told her "I'm not going to suspend you but Dean Lewis is raising hell over you"

"She didn't kill herself because of me" Lindsay told him folding her arms

"I know that" Mac said "But from here on out and you are not to have contact with Dean Lewis. You are not apart of the investigation if I find out your nosing around I will suspend you am I making myself clear?"  
"Yes" she told him  
"Ok" Mac nodded

* * *

Adam walked over to Danny and handed him a file

"Hey Danny" Adam said handing him the file

"What's this?" Danny asked looking it over

"I got a fingerprint match from the steering wheel of the car in AFIS" he told him

"Rick Davidson" Danny smirked "Thanks man" he said patting him on his shoulder walking away

* * *

**Police Station**

"Do you know why you're here?" Mac asked Rick Davidson who they picked up in Queens

"No but I'm sure you're going to tell me" Rick said to him

"You shot at us yesterday right outside this very building" Danny said to him

"I wasn't even in Manhattan yesterday" Rick snorted

"No?" Danny questioned "Then how come the tires on your car match the pattern we found?"  
"We also searched your home and found two guns" Mac informed him "How much do you want to bet that those guns will match the bullets we picked up?"  
"I've got nothing to say" Rick said to them

"If you help us we'll help you" Mac said to him leaning over the table "You're not affiliated with any gang as far as I'm concerned you're a real loner who looks to shoot. So who hired you?"  
"I didn't see any faces" Rick told them "A guy called me set it up. He left the cash for me in a trash can in Staten Island"  
"In Staten Island?" Danny questioned

"Isn't that what I just said?" Rick shot at him

"No names? Nothing?" Mac asked

"Nothing" Rick confirmed

"How did this person know how to contact you?" Mac asked him

"He said he got my number from a friend of a friend" Rick shrugged "No one was supposed to get hurt"  
"Someone hires you to shoot at two cops and not hurt them?" Danny snorted "Give me a break"  
"That's what the dude said!" Rick yelled "He said no one gets shot, scare them a bit"  
"Well I was hurt" Danny said folding his arms

"We're going to need your phone" Mac said

"I have a pre-paid phone" Rick said tossing it on the table "You wont find anything"  
"You better hope we do" Danny said to him

"Or you're going down for attempted murder" Mac added then they both walked out of room

"What are you thinking?" Mac asked Danny

"I'm thinking that my mom mentioned my dad was back in town" Danny said to him and he nodded

"You think he has something to do with this?" Mac questioned

"I don't know what to think I don't really know him anymore" Danny told him honestly "But I do know he probably wouldn't want me dead so warning shots would be the way to go"  
"Maybe I should have a talk with him" Mac suggested

"On what grounds?" Danny questioned "We're going to need a little more to go on then a hunch"

"Well I guess was start with Peter and see if he has any connections to your father" Mac told him "When was the last time you spoke to your father?"  
"When Louie was in the hospital" Danny told him "We had a big fight I haven't seen him since. He sends gifts for Lucy and messages through my mother but that's it"

"I think you should step down from this case Danny" Mac told him

"I will if we find out my dad's involved I promise you that" Danny told him "But until then this is just another case"  
"You and your wife are two of the most stubborn people on the planet" Mac told him and Danny smirked "I'd hate to see how stubborn Lucy is when she's older"  
"Ah she wont stubborn" Danny said casually "She's going to be daddy's little girl forever and listen to whatever I say"

"Sure" Mac smirked that's when Mac noticed Flack walking in with a cuffed Dean Lewis

"This is the most ridiculous thing I have ever been through!" Dean yelled "My wife is dead and I'm in cuffs"  
"Flack" Mac said getting attention

"Sit down and shut up" Flack said to Dean pushing him into a chair then walked over to Mac and Danny "Sid discovered that Rebecca was beaten pretty badly he estimated the bruises were there just a few hours prior to her suicide which looks like a legit suicide"

"She felt she had no escape" Danny said glancing over to Dean Lewis who was fuming  
"He has some pretty hasty cuts on his knuckles" Flack told them "He's got a shark for a lawyer it probably wont stick but I like dragging him in here"

"Try to make it stick" Mac told him "I don't want this guy on the street"  
"He's a lot smarter and resourceful then he looks" Flack said to them

"Where's Detective Monroe?" Dean asked yelling over to Flack "Isn't she going to stop by and rail road me some more?" Danny turned and looked at the man as well

"I hate this guy" Flack mumbled

"Are you going to all just stare at me or are we going to get this over with so I can go home?" Dean questioned

"You asked for your lawyer so we're waiting" Flack informed him

"I want to speak to Detective Monroe" Dean told them "Now"  
"She's not on this case" Flack said to him

"Convenient" Dean snorted "She basically ties my wife's noose and she doesn't have the guts to face me"

"You requested Detective Monroe off this case" Flack reminded him

"Well I want to see her now" Dean said to him

"That's not how this works you're the prisoner you don't get to make demands" Flack told him  
"If you want me to talk I'll only talk to her" Dean told him

"Mac?" Flack questioned looking at him

"You the boss?" Dean asked before Mac could answer Flack

"Yea" Mac said to him

"Good this is what I want-" Dean started

"You don't make demands here this isn't your home or job" Mac said walking over to him

"You'll talk to Detective Flack and if you don't want to then you can go to jail"

"So it's ok for Detective Monroe to show up whenever she wants but I cant confront her about it?" Dean questioned "You hire her?"

"Detective Monroe is a decorated officer" Mac told him

"I don't give a crap what she is" Dean said with venom "I want to look at the person who is responsible for killing my wife in the eye"  
"Then I'll get you a mirror" Mac said in the same tone

"You all are the same" Dean snorted "You protect your own"  
"Get him into a cell until his lawyer gets here" Flack said to one of the officers

"I don't like this" Danny said to Flack "He's a little to interested in Lindsay"  
"Well if I have it my way he wont be back out on the streets" Flack assured him

"You said it yourself this wont stick" Danny said to him "This is what I warned her about"  
"You have enough on your plate" Mac told Danny

"Yea but when it comes to it Lindsay is my first priority" Danny told him

* * *

**Coffee Shop**

Lindsay and Lucy walked into Lucy's favorite coffee shop around the corner from their apartment

"Can I have a large mocha latte to go please" Lindsay ordered

"Cookie!" Lucy yelled happily

"And a chocolate chip cookie?" Lindsay asked politely

"No problem" the women smiled from the behind counter as Lindsay paid

"Lindsay?" she heard a male voice ask from behind her

"Mr. Messer" Lindsay said a bit surprised. She hadn't seen Danny's father since Louie was in the hospital

"Well this is a happy coincidence" he smiled "And who might this be?" he asked looking down at Lucy

"Lucy!" Lucy smiled happily

"You're even prettier then your pictures" Louis Messer smiled "Hello there" he said shaking her little hand

"We really need to get going" Lindsay said taking her coffee and handing Lucy her cookie

"What's the rush?" Louis asked "This is the first time I'm meeting my granddaughter"  
"I don't think I need to remind you about Danny's feelings towards you" Lindsay told him "He doesn't want you near his daughter and I support his decision"  
"As any good wife should" Louis smiled "It was lovely seeing you Lindsay, goodbye Lucy"  
"Bye" Lucy waved with her mouth filled with the cookie

* * *

**Danny and Lindsay's apartment**

Danny walked into the quiet apartment and found Lindsay on the couch reading

"This is a change" Danny smiled "I'm home after you"  
"Yea well there seems to be a decline in murder" Lindsay smirked as Danny walked over and gave her a kiss "How's your case going?"  
"We got the guy who was shooting at us" Danny told her

"That's great"  
"But we have to find the guy who paid him" Danny told her and she frowned "It's like every time I feel we get close to solving it we end up just opening another door filled with questions"  
"I'm sorry" Lindsay said seriously "By the way you'll never believe who I bumped into at the coffee shop"  
"Brad Pitt?" Danny teased

"Would I still be here if I bumped into Brad Pitt?" she teased back "Kidding"

"Who?" Danny asked still smiling

"Your father" she said and Danny's face fell

"Really" Danny said nodding "That's odd"  
"Very" Lindsay told him "He saw Lucy"

"Lucy was with you?" Danny asked alarmed

"Yea he didn't say much just hi" Lindsay told him "Nothing to worry about"  
"It is something for me to worry about" Danny sighed running his hand through his hair

"I know you think he's bad news-" Lindsay started  
"I think he's behind that shooting" he told her bluntly "And I think he could have killed Peter Perez"

"Wow" Lindsay mumbled "Why didn't you say anything?"  
"I don't have any evidence" he shrugged "Just a feeling. Do me a favor if you see him again or he approaches you and Lucy just walk away and call me"  
"Sure" Lindsay smiled

"I guess I'm going to go to Staten Island tomorrow" Danny told her "Talk to my mom"  
"I'm sure your dad will be there" Lindsay told him "You haven't seen him in years. He looks the same"  
"I'm sure he does" Danny mumbled

"No one would judge you for wanting a relationship with your father you know" Lindsay told him  
"I don't" Danny told her "He's connected that's why Louie was a Tanglewood boy. He cheats on my Ma, he kills people- I don't want that in my life or Lucy's. Anything terrible that has happened in my family he is the root cause of. Cutting him out of my life was the best decision I had ever made and I don't regret it"

"You're a good man Danny" Lindsay told him placing a hand on his cheek then gave him a soft kiss "You can stop worrying you're going to turn into him"

"Yea I know" Danny told her "How about we get some sleep? Because if tomorrow is the same as the last few days I'm going to need it"

"Sounds good" Lindsay smiled stepping off the couch

"You're actually going to join me in bed tonight? No more couch?" he teased

"Don't get to full of yourself" Lindsay told him seriously "My back can't take another night on the couch"  
"Are you sure you just can't resist me?" he asked her just as seriously

"Yea pretty sure" she smirked


	6. Dean Lewis II

**A/N: I know, I know I'm terrible! It's been forever since I updated but I had writers block. But here it is the long awaited update! Let me know what you think :)**

**

* * *

**

**Morgue**

Lindsay walked into the Morgue of the Crime lab and quickly saw Sid

"Hello Lindsay you working that DB from earlier?" Sid questioned

"No I'm actually here about Rebecca Lewis" Lindsay told him avoiding eye contact

"That was a ruled a suicide" he said confused "Hawkes found trace on her hands that matched the curtain she used to hang herself"  
"Yea I know I just wanted to say good-bye" Lindsay shrugged slightly

"Oh of course" Sid said pulling open the drawer that Rebecca was in "But make it quick her body is being released to her husband"  
"Sure" Lindsay nodded as Sid left to give Lindsay some privacy and Lindsay pulled the sheet down slightly just enough to see her face "I'm so sorry I couldn't help you" she told Rebecca sadly "I promise you that he will pay for all of his crimes" she said quietly then gently pulled the sheet over her face and closed her back in. As she walked out of the morgue she bumped into Mac

"Lindsay" Mac said to her

"I was just saying good-bye" Lindsay told him quickly "I wasn't planting evidence or trying to compromise the case"

"I didn't think you were" he told her "Are you alright?"  
"Better then Rebecca" Lindsay told him "I just hate that she felt she had to end her life to escape him no one should live with that kind of fear"

"I know" Mac nodded "Dean Lewis made bail he's out"  
"I'm not surprised" Lindsay shrugged

"And with Rebecca dead we don't have any solid proof where her bruises came from so the DA is not pursuing the case" Mac informed her

"Some justice system" Lindsay mumbled then walked away

* * *

**Staten Island**

Danny knocked on his parents' door and within minutes his mother slowly opened the door

"Daniel" Maria smiled throwing her arms around him "This is a surprise where's my granddaughter?"  
"She's home" Danny shrugged following his mother into the small home "I'm here to see dad"  
"Really?" Maria questioned surprised "That's a change not that I'm not thrilled-"  
"Ma where is he?" Danny asked cutting her off

"Outback in the yard" Maria said then Danny walked threw the kitchen and out of the sliding glass door to find his father in the yard cursing to himself

"Every time" he mumbled shaking his hand

"You alright pop?" Danny questioned as Louis Messer slowly turned to see the son who had avoided him for years

"Yea just a cut" Louis replied casually but not hiding his smile "This is a pleasant surprise"  
"I'm here on official business" Danny warned him and Louis laughed

"You remind me of your Uncle Joey" Louis told him walking closer "So serious"  
"I'm investigating a murder and attempted murder so yea I take that seriously" Danny told him

"Is this about that Bay Boy kid?" Louis questioned "I had nothing to do with that"  
"You sure?" Danny questioned and Louis laughed

"Yea I'm sure why would I kill some kid who is attached to a low chain gang?" Louis questioned still grinning

"You've done a lot more for a lot less" Danny shrugged

"Ouch" Louis laughed

"Did you happen to hire a gunman to shoot at me and my boss the other day?" Danny asked causally and Louis's face fell

"No matter what differences we have had or what you think of me I would never ever put your life in danger" he told his son sternly "I'd sooner go to jail then hurt you. I've already lost one son I wont lose you"

"Do you know anything about the murder?" Danny asked changing the subject

"I heard it was Tanglewood" Louis shrugged "But I don't know details I don't really associate with them for obvious reasons"  
"Thanks" Danny mumbled then turned to walk away

"I met Lucy yesterday" Louis said with a big smile "She's very beautiful even though she looks like a mini-me version of you"  
"Nothing's changed pop" Danny told him coldly "Your dangerous and people around you get hurt. I don't want you near my daughter"  
"I respect that, it's your family" Louis shrugged "Wish things were different"  
"So do I" Danny told him honestly then turned and walked out of the yard

* * *

**Lucy's school**

Lindsay was standing outside waiting anxiously for Lucy to be walked out of school with her other classmates by teachers. It was rare she had the afternoon to pick Lucy up so she was really looking forward to it especially with all the time she had been spending on Rebecca Lewis's case

"Detective Messer" she heard a voice say behind her and turned to see Dean Lewis

"What are you doing here?" Lindsay asked surprised

"This is a public sidewalk right?" Dean questioned as Lindsay narrowed her eyes "Just thought I'd be polite and say hello"  
"Don't" Lindsay said to him "I'm not working your wife's case so-"  
"Did I say anything about Rebecca?" Dean asked her "I was just getting a cup of coffee and thought I saw you"  
"Mommy!" Lucy yelled running to her mother. Now Lindsay was in a position she never wanted Lucy in again. She was standing in front of a criminal "I made this for you" she said handing her the picture

"It's very pretty" Dean said looking at the picture then smiled at Lucy "Hi there!" he said kneeling down

"Don't" Lindsay warned

"I'm just saying hello" Dean said to Lindsay "I'm a friend of your mom's my name is Dean" he said extending his hand and Lucy shook it

"Lucy Messer" Lucy smiled back

"That's a very pretty name for a very pretty girl" Dean noted

"Thank you" Lucy said politely

"Come on Luce" Lindsay said trying to usher her along. Lindsay didn't want Dean near her daughter but also didn't want to frighten her or cause a scene

"Detective Messer" Dean said standing again looking her in the eye "It's not as fun when someone is constantly showing up during your day now is it?"  
"Stay away from my daughter" Lindsay warned him

"What about you?" Dean questioned

"I'm not scared of you" Lindsay said to him "You're nothing more then a bully in an expansive suit"  
"C'mon mommy" Lucy said tugging at her mom's hand

"I'll remember that" Dean smiled as Lindsay walked away with Lucy

"Who was that man mommy?" Lucy asked as Lindsay turned her head slightly and saw Dean was still watching

"He's no one baby" Lindsay said with a smile

"Where going the wrong way" Lucy said to her mother

"I know" Lindsay said looking behind her and saw Dean was gone now "We're going to stop at the lab, you want to see daddy?"  
"Yes!" Lucy smiled widely "And Uncle Mac?"  
"He'll be there too" Lindsay assured her

* * *

**Crime Lab**

Lindsay and Lucy walked off the elevator

"Why hello there" Jo Danville said walking over to them

"Oh hey Jo" Lindsay smiled "Jo this is Lucy"  
"Hello there Lucy" Jo smiled "Aren't you a spitting image of your father"  
"Thank you very much" Lucy smiled warmly

"Speaking of do you know where Danny is?" Lindsay questioned

"He's downstairs he should be back in a few minutes" Jo told her "Everything alright?"  
"Yea" Lindsay said with a wave of her hand and Jo raised her eyebrows

"You sure?" Jo questioned

"Hey Luce look over there" Lindsay said pointing at Adam

"Adam!" Lucy yelled running over to him  
"Adam would you mind? Five minutes?" Lindsay asked nodding at Lucy

"No problem" Adam said casually "You want to help me run trace?"  
"Whose Trace?" Lucy asked confused following Adam into his office

"What's going on?" Jo asked crossing her arms leading her into their shared office

"I was at Lucy's school and Dean Lewis was also there" Lindsay told her

"What was he doing there? He doesn't have any children" Jo noted

"He made some subtle threats" Lindsay told her and Jo nodded "I just didn't want him to follow us home"

"Coming to the lab was a smart move" Jo said to her "What did he say exactly?" she asked as she did that Danny walked off the elevator and stopped when passing Adam's office when he heard a familiar giggle

"Luce?" Danny asked opening the door

"Daddy!" Lucy smiled "Adam and I are running for Trace"

"Running trace" Adam corrected

"What are you doing here?" Danny asked picking her up

"Mommy and I are both here" Lucy told him who nodded "I met mommy's friend today"  
"Oh yea who?" Danny asked carrying his daughter out of Adam's office

"Dean" Lucy told him which caused Danny to stop immediately

"Did you say Dean?" Danny questioned

"Yep" Lucy nodded "He was tall, dark hair kind of old like you"

"Where's your mom?" Danny asked Lucy shrugged but that didn't matter Danny saw his wife and Jo talking in their shared office and headed in that direction

"Excuse me" Danny said walking in

"Lucy how would you like some cookies?" Jo questioned

"There are cookies here?" Lucy asked surprised

"Yep my secret stash" Jo smiled as Danny put Lucy down who took Jo's hand "Will be right back"  
"Thanks" Danny said as Jo and Lucy left "What happened Linds?"  
"Dean Lewis was at Lucy's school" Lindsay told him

"What was he doing there?" Danny questioned

"He was there to try and intimidate me" Lindsay told him "He wanted to show up unannounced like I did to him"  
"He threaten you?" Danny asked her in a low voice

"Not really" Lindsay shrugged "I told him to stay away from Lucy because he was talking to her and that's basically it"

"No Linds that's not it because you wouldn't have come here then" Danny said to her

"I was afraid he was going to follow us home and I didn't want Lucy to deal with something like that again" Lindsay said to him "I told him I wasn't afraid of him and he said he'd remember that"  
"Linds" Danny sighed throwing his head back "Why didn't you call me?"

"Because I didn't think he was going to hurt us in front of a school" Lindsay said to him

"Regardless Linds he was there at our daughters school you should have called me right away" Danny said to her a little bit of anger and tension flowing thru

"I thought I did the right thing coming here" Lindsay said to him

"No the right thing would have not been standing in front of that school like a target" Danny shot at her

"You know-" Lindsay started

"No" Danny said cutting her off "You took this case to personally after everyone told you not to and now we're all going to have to pay for the consequences of it including Lucy again! I can't deal with this right now!"

"I can't believe you just said that to me" Lindsay said grabbing her bag "And I'm not asking you to deal with this, I'll see you later" she said walking out of the office nearly bumping into Adam on her way to retrieve Lucy who just looked at Danny

"What are you looking at?" Danny asked Adam and then looked around as he walked out and saw a lot of lab techs were staring "Don't you all have work or something to do?" he shot at all of them

* * *

**Danny and Lindsay's apartment**

It had been a few hours since the argument at the lab and Lindsay noticed how quiet Lucy was being

"You alright kiddo?" Lindsay asked her daughter who was sitting on the couch watching TV and Lucy just shrugged. Lindsay walked over and took a seat next to her "What's bothering you?"  
"Are you and daddy getting a divorce?" Lucy asked

"What? Why would you ask that?" Lindsay questioned

"Because I heard you two fighting" Lucy said to her mother sadly "And you two fight here"  
"I'm sorry Luce" Lindsay said pulling her into a hug "But no we're not getting divorced I promise you that"  
"Then why are you fighting?" Lucy asked and Lindsay sighed

"Sometimes grownups just fight" Lindsay told her honestly "It doesn't mean we don't love each other anymore"

"Ok" Lucy said still not fully convinced

* * *

**Dean Lewis's Townhouse**

Dean Lewis walked to his front door when he heard the doorbell

"Can I help you?" Dean questioned

"Yea" Danny said to him "Stay away from Detective Messer and her daughter"  
"Excuse me?" Dean asked with a laugh

"Showing up at her daughters school?" Danny questioned "That was a big mistake"  
"You're the husband" Dean smiled with a slow nod "I'm not out to hurt your daughter"  
"Oh no?" Danny asked "Just my wife then?" crossing his arms

"Look my issues with your wife are a thing of the past" Dean assured Danny "I happen to be at a nearby coffee house when I saw her and thought I'd walk over and let her know that I've moved past our problems"

"I don't think that's the way she took it" Danny told him coldly with a shrug

"Well your wife could be a little over dramatic" Dean laughed "Let me ask you" he started as Danny looked him right in the eyes "Does it bother you she's such a loose cannon? She does whatever she wants? Don't you ever put her in her place?"  
"You asking me if I hit my wife?" Danny asked stunned

"No not what I said" Dean corrected him "But surely you make it clear to her who's really in charge right?"  
"What I'm going to make clear to you is that if you go near my daughters school again I'll arrest you" Danny told him seriously "And if you hassle my wife again or make any kind of threat to her or even speak to her again I'll kill you"  
"Now that sounds like a threat Detective" Dean said in a low tone

"It was" Danny said to him "Do we understand each other here?"  
"I understand" Dean said with a sly smile "I'll keep that in mind" then closed the door on Danny leaving him furious. Danny walked down the steps and stopped when he saw Mac approaching the steps

"What are you doing here Danny?" Mac questioned

"Probably here doing the same thing you are" Danny said to him

"You can't get involved in this" Mac warned him "No matter how guilty you feel about your argument"  
"You heard about that?" Danny asked

"I heard it" Mac clarified

"Sorry Mac" Danny said rubbing the back of his head "I was a little wound up as it was and then she told me about this guy and I lost it"  
"I understand" Mac told him "You don't want a repeat of Shane Casey plus talking to your father today was a lot but you can't just come down here and threaten someone"  
"You heard that too?" Danny asked him

"Didn't have to hear it" Mac told him "I know how you are"

"I blew up at my wife today for no reason" Danny told him "I'm letting this case get to me"  
"So maybe you should come off of it" Mac said to him

"Or maybe I should just go home and apologize to my wife, get a good night sleep and look at it tomorrow with fresh eyes" Danny smirked and Mac nodded

"White roses" Mac told Danny as he walked away

"What?" Danny asked

"White roses always used to do the trick with Claire" Mac said to him and Danny nodded

"Thanks boss" Danny said then walked over to his car

* * *

**Danny and Lindsay's apartment**

Danny walked into the apartment and saw Lucy on the couch watching TV and Lindsay in the kitchen cooking. Before greeting Lucy he walked over to Lindsay and stepped up behind her placing flowers in front of her

"White roses" Lindsay smiled then turned to him "They're beautiful"  
"Like you" Danny said and Lindsay smirked

"Laying it on thick don't you think?" Lindsay teased

"I'm sorry Linds" Danny said to her "I overreacted"  
"Yes you did" Lindsay said taking the flowers "But you were right about most of it"  
"Nah you handled it just fine" Danny said to her with a wave of his hand

"No I'm talking about the case in the beginning I did get to involved" Lindsay said to him "And now I've angered a potentially dangerous criminal who knows where our daughter goes to school"  
"I don't think he'll be bothering you or Lucy" Danny said wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her close

"You didn't kill him did you?" Lindsay teased

"Nope did not kill him" Danny promised leaning in and gave Lindsay a slow but deep kiss after a few moments she pulled away

"Lucy thinks we're divorcing" Lindsay said to him and Danny scrunched his face

"Why would she think that?" Danny asked her

"The fight today and the other day" Lindsay shrugged

"I'll talk to her" Danny told her

"I already did" Lindsay told him "But maybe tomorrow we can take an early day and do something with her? Like the park or something?"  
"I'd like that a lot" Danny said to her

"I forgot to ask how it went with your father today" Lindsay said before Danny walked into the living room to talk to Lucy

"Same as it always goes" Danny said to her "It's fine though"

"You sure?" Lindsay asked and Danny just smiled and gave her a wink

"Luce!" Danny yelled with a smile joining her on the couch


End file.
